Special Service from Min
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Special Service Site 2ND SEQUEL / Chap. 1 of 2! / Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Sungmin merasa ada yang mengganjal pada dirinya, padahal Kyuhyun hanya ada urusan sebentar. Aneh. Sepertinya Lee Sungmin HARUS melakukan sesuatu pada Cho Kyuhyun! / Warn: Absurd-sequel! / KYUMIN! YAOI! DLDR! 2S! / Just RnR if u wanna, okay :) /


Special Service Site

~2ND SEQUEL~

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Special Service from Min:**

**"What kind of feeling is this?"**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**TWOSHOOT**

**AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, bit-Humour, etc…**

**Rated-T**

**[!] YAOI-BL-Shonen-Ai**

**[!] Typo(s), Absurd-plot No-edit, and other…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say NO To Plagiat, Okay? ^_^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**_enJOY it_**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**Chapter 1/2**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah hari kedua sejak ia menerima pesan singkat dari _namjachingu_-nya itu. Dan sejak itu pula sang _namjachingu_ tak lagi menghubunginya. Dan memang benar, kata Henry, Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi memang sedang ada kegiatan dikampus mereka. Meski Kyuhyun setahun lebih muda, tapi ia sudah duduk dibangku semester tiga SNU tahun ini, menjadi jenius memang bisa mempersingkat jenjang pendidikan. Sungmin jadi sedikit iri.

_Ah, lupakan tentang itu…_

Jadi ceritanya, Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya karena kampus tempat ia menuntut ilmu, saat ini sedang menjalankan sebuah program yang mengharuskannya menginap disuatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Entah bagimana ceritanya, mahasiswa fakultas manajemen bisnis harus mengikuti program yang sedikit tidak nyambung dengan mata kuliah yang ia jalani. Zhou Mi bilang—yang disampaikan melalui Henry—kalau kegiatan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan fakultas yang diikuti. Yah apapun itu.. Sungmin tidak akan mengerti dengan seluk-beluk dunia perkuliahan, harus menunggu sekitar tiga bulan lagi baginya untuk dapat menamatkan bangku SMA dan menjadi mahasiswa.

**.**

**.**

_**12A-3 Classroom**_** — Pkl 12:10 KST**

**Break Time**

**.**

"Haaaaahh…"

Sungmin menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, rasanya sungguh membosankan saat menjalani hari tanpa melihat sang _namjachingu_ tampannya. Padahal baru dua hari, dan kata Henry mereka baru selesai dengan kegiatan itu besok hari. Jadilah ia harus menunggu satu hari (membosankan) lagi kalau mau melihat kembali wajah tampan dengan rambut ikal _auburn_ itu. Lagipula ia juga sangat heran, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu secara detail mengenai hal ini, Henry saja diberitahu oleh Zhou Mi.. kenapa dirinya tidak diberitahu secara lengkap oleh Kyuhyun? Bahkan lewat pesan pun tidak diberitahu! Uhh.. kalau mengingat itu ia jadi sedikit kesal -_-#

Ah, ngomong-ngomong mengenai 'pesan', ia jadi ingat kembali mengenai pesan singkat terakhir yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun sebelum ia mengikuti program (sialan) itu…

.

Srak srak.

.

Sungmin merogoh ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia melihatnya, tapi belum juga ia paham apa maksud dibenaknya. _Entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu, tapi apa?_ Tanyanya entah untuk yang keberapa kali, namun tetap tak mendapat jawaban.

"Minnie _hyung_?"

Sungmin menoleh menghadap samping. Ia pun menemukan Henry yang saat ini sedang menenteng dua roti kari dan dua kotak susu beda rasa. _Namja_ imut itu pun menyerahkan roti kari dan susu_ strawberry_ ke hadapan_ hyung_ manisnya lalu menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari sana untuk ia duduki. Begitu duduk, ia langsung menusukan sedotan kedalam kotak susu coklatnya dan meminumnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, setelah menerima pesanannya ia kembali berkutat dengan ponsel pink-nya. Keterdiaman Sungmin membuahkan rasa heran dipikiran Henry Lau.

"Mana Bummie _hyung _dan Hyukkie _hyung_?"

"Seperti biasa.. Bummie membantu tugas OSIS Siwon, sedangkan Hyukkie sedang bersama dengan Donghae."

Henry menganggukan kepala singkat, mulutnya pun menyeruput susu coklat kotakan dan tangannya mencuil sedikit roti kari miliknya. Sesekali ia melihat kedua alis Sungmin menyerngit saat melihati layar ponselnya, menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu menyerngit lagi. Bahkan makanan serta minuman kesukaannya pun tidak ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang _hyung_ liat?"

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel dan menghadap Henry yang sedang mengunyah roti. "Ini, pesan dari Kyuhyun."

"Ada apa dengan pesan darinya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi entah kenapa, aku kepikiran sesuatu."

"Kau sudah mencoba membalas pesannya?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Tidak bisa, mungkin ponsel-nya sedang tidak aktif."

Henry menjentikan jarinya sambil berujar seru. "Ahh iya benar, ponsel Mimi ge juga sedang tidak aktif. Jangan-jangan mereka memang dilarang menggunakan ponsel?"

"Mungkin saja." Sungmin menoleh ke arah ponselnya dan menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Lagi.

"Boleh aku lihat apa pesannya, _hyung_?"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan meraih roti kari diatas mejana. "Silahkan saja." Ia pun membuka bungkus roti dan langsung melahap satu gigitan besar, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyerahkan ponsel kepada Henry.

Henry menerima posel tersebut dan langsung membacanya. Dan di detik itu juga, ia menyerngitkan alisnya,

"Hanya ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti.

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ terlihat kebingungan seperti tadi?" Henry menaruh ponsel pink itu di atas meja.

"Entahlah.. rasanya seperti kepikiran sesuatu, tapi aku sulit menjelaskannya." Sungmin meraih susu kotaknya dan menusuknya dengan sedotan.

Henry terdiam.

"Mochi, kenapa kau diam?"

"_Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa…jangan-jangan pikiran kita sama, _hyung_?"

Sungmin memandang Henry dengan kedua matanya yang membulat.

"Maksudku, eung… apa pikiran kita mengenai mereka berdua sama, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, mochi~ kau hanya memodif sedikit kedua kalimatmu itu.." Sungmin menggigit rotinya sambil mengembungkan pipi. Terkadang, perkataan Henry sungguh sangat ambigu.

"Sebenarnya… aku sudah berpikir seperti ini sejak pertama kali menerima kabar mengenai kegiatan kampus mereka dari Mimi _ge_, dan setelah melihat _hyung _hari ini.. aku jadi sedikit yakin kalau _hyung_ pun juga berpikiran sama denganku."

Henry sedikit berdehem,

"Apa _hyung_…takut kalau Kui Xian berbuat macam-macam selama ia berada disana?"

.

**Deg!**

.

"Heh?" meski sesungguhnya Sungmin masih bingung, tapi entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

"_Ne_, sebenarnya aku sangat takut kalau banyak yang menggoda Mimi_ ge_ selama dia ditempat yang entah berada dimana itu. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu menanggapi setiap_ yeoja_ yang merayunya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir. Mimi_ ge_ memang tidak tidak sadar kalau dirinya itu terkenal diantara mahasiswi kampus, padahal aku beberapa kali mendapati banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya ketika aku berkunjung kesana. Menyedihkan sekali saat mereka malah menganggapku bukan _namjachingu_ Mimi _ge_ melainkan adiknya, tinggi kami saja sangat beda jauh." Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kembali kejadian menyebalkan baginya tu.

Sungmin masih tak merespon.

"Apa kau tidak berpikiran sama denganku,_ hyung_? Kui Xian bahkan lebih terkenal dari Mimi _ge_, yah.. mungkin itu karena kejeniusan atau ketampanannya, aku juga tidak tahu kerena bagiku Mimi_ ge_ lah yang paling sempurna~"

Sungmin tak menanggapi ocehan Henry yang sudah OOT tersebut, lagi dan lagi pikirannya sedang berpikir cepat.

_Benar juga.._

Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun didekati oleh _yeoja_ atau _namja_ manapun. Baik, mungkin banyak pasang mata yang memandang kagum padanya, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja, tidak lebih. Lagipula ia dan Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan hari berdua selama berpacaran, selama sebulan ini mereka selalu terlihat bersama...pengecualian untuk pasangan ZhouRy dan HaeHyuk yag terkadang mengajak mereka untuk pergi berkencan bertiga atau sebagainya. Mungkin karena itulah Sungmin jadi tidak mengerti dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya saat menerima pesan itu, karena selama ini ia memang belum pernah merasakannya.

.

.

.

_Perasaan was-was…_

.

.

Kyuhyun selalu berada didekatnya, baik secara langsung ataupun hanya melalui ponsel. Namun tetap saja ia merasa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh, termasuk…berdekatan dengan _yeoja_ atau_ namja _selain dirinya. Hiyaaaaahhh.. apa ini yang disebut sebagai karma? Padahal baru kemarin-kemarin ini ia menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk cemburu padanya, tapi sekarang? Lihatlah! Malah ia yang merasakan cemburu pada hal yang masih sangat abstrak, alias belum diketahui kebenarannya. Tapi membayangkan_ yeojadeul_ dan_ namjadeul_ berstatus uke menempel pada Kyuhyun tanpa ia ketahui… _ugh! Itu membuatnya sangat, SANGAT kesal!_

.

Brak!

.

Sungmin menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan kepalan tangan yang menggenggam susu kotak. Cairan merah muda berasa manis itu pun muncrat ke sekitar pergelangan tangannya, namun ia tidak mempermasalhkan lengket yang sudah menempel ditangannya itu. ia menggeram sedikit.

"S-sungmin _hyung_…?" Henry mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, tangannya pun mengelus pelan dadanya yang terlonjak akibat gebrakan Sungmin. Bahkan seluruh pasang mata pun saat ini sedang memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Mochi.."

"_Ne_?"

"Kau harus bantu aku!"

Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**Pkl. 16:00 KST**

**.**

Sungmin merengutkan kedua alisnya dengan imut, kedua langkahnya pun ia hentak-hentakan dengan sedikit kasar. Ia sedang merasa kesal, tidak, kali ini bukan kepada '_bayangan_' Kyuhyun yang didekati _yeojadeul_ dan _namjadeul_ berstatus uke, melainkan pada HENRY LAU! Baginya si mochi itu sangat kejam, ia malah menertawakan permintaan dari Sungmin. Memang apa yang salah dari meminta bantuan? Apalagi ia hanya meminta bantuan ringan,

.

_Bagaimana cara agar namjachingu kita tidak melirik pada orang lain?_

.

Hanya itu. Apa yang salah?

Dan dengan mudahnya Henry malah menjawab.

**.**

**.**

"_Kau lucu sekali hyung, aku sangat tahu kalau Kui Xian itu sangat mencintaimu. Dan melirik pada yang lain? Hahahaha! Kenapa kau malah membayangkan suatu hal yang TIDAK mungkin akan terjadi seperti itu? Ia tidak mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya darimu bahkan jika kau mengenakan kostum berbentuk labu sekalipun! Lagipula yang harus kau takutkan bukanlah namjachingu-mu, hyung, melainkan 'orang-orang' yang ada disekotar Kui Xian. Aku saja sangat percaya kalau Mimi ge tidak akan melirik pada mahasiswi paling cantik dikampusnya sekalipun, justru yeoja itulah yang sangat kutakutkan akan selalu menempel pada Mimi ge!"_

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kembali merengut saat kelimat super panjang Henry itu berhasil masuk kedalam dua lubang telinganya dengan sangat pas. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang 'lengser' dari gendang telnganya, hingga sampai didalam pikiran otaknya. _Apa iya memang seperti itu?_ Batin Sungmin masih dengan bibir yang maju hampir satu senti. Tapi tetap saja, hanya membayangkan Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan orang lain saja ia jadi tidak tenang!

"Ugh.. kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, Lee Sungmin!" rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun menepuk-nepuk kasar kedua pipinya.

Belum sampai limamenit ia melangkah, samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari balik pintu didepannya—toilet.

.

"Hae jahat~ kenapa mau saja dicium oleh si Jung itu~?"

"Eungh! _Mianhae_ _chagi_hh, dia yang langsung…hahh…menciumku begitu sajahh…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memarahinya?"

"Ahh! Ka-karena aku tidak bisa memarahi _yeoja_, eunghhh, Hyukkie _chagi_iihhh…"

"Hmm.. lalu kau tahu apa akibatnya kan?"

"Ahh uhh ahhh!"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan si Jung itu. Kau mengerti?"

"N_e_hh_ arasseo_…hhhhgh! _Arasseo chagiya_hhhh!"

.

Mungkin sekitar tigapuluh detik Sungmin mengedipkan matanya setelah tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang ia dengar, kecuali suara erangan-erangan yang justru makin melirih dan bertambah pastinya. Sepertinya memang kapasitas otak Sungmin tidak terlalu tanggap dalam urusan menjurus ke hal tentang **itu**, ia masih asing dengan pikiran mengenai apa yang dilakukan oleh '_penghuni_' toilet saat ini. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak pernah merasakan, hey, kita bahkan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dua hari yang lalu! Dan pengalaman itu lah yang membuatnya perlahan mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Sekaligus mendapatkan ide!

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**At Kona Beans Café**

**.**

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada didalam kafe yang lumayan terkenal dipusat perbelanjaan Myeondong, ia langsung menuju kesini tepat setelah menghubungi seseorang untuk datang dan menemaninya. Sudah hampir dupuluh menit ia menunggu, tapi yang ditunggu belum juga datang.

"Uhh, kenapa belum datang-datang juga…?" Sungmin kembali mengecek jam diponselnya.

Akhirnya tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, si 'tamu' pun sudah terlihat batang hidungnya,

.

Jay…

.

"_Mianhae _Min, aku terlambat. Tadi aku terkena macet disepanjang jalan, _mianhae_~ hehehe!" Jay terkekeh pelan sambil menarik kursi tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, ia sudah tahu tabiat si_ hyung_ satunya ini. Sudah jelas itu bohong, kemungkinan besar ia bertemu dulu dengan temannya dan akhirnya malah asik mengobrol dengan orang itu hingga lupa waktu. _Kebiasaan lama Jay sejak SMP…_ untung Sungmin sudah hapal dengan sifat Jay yang satu itu, jadi ia tidak perlu membahasnya lebih lanjut. Lagipula ada hal yang sangat mendesak saat ini, ketimbang mengurusi '_keterlambatan Jay_'…

"Jay _hyung_.." Sungmin mulai berbicara setelah Jay dengan tepat sudah duduk dihadapannya. Ia ingin langsung kepermasalahan inti, karena ia sedang malas untuk berbasa-basi…terlebih ini masalah yang lumayan membuat kepalanya bekerja dengan keras.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Jay mengedip pelan, seolah berkata '**tanya apa?**' pada Sungmin.

"Ehm… ini mengenai…" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya sedang sibuk sendiri diatas lututnya. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan. "Ini mengenai—"

"Selamat sore, apa Anda sudah siap memesan sesuatu?"

Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba berdiri disamping meja mereka dengan _notebook _ditangannya. Ternyata ini adalah pelayan yang sama yang pertama kali menghampiri Sungmin untuk bertanya pesanan, namun _namja _manis ini hanya menjawab kalau ia akan memesan setelah orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang. _Voila_! Maka setelah Jay—orang yang Sungmin tunggu—sudah datang kehadapannya, maka si pelayan itu pun berinisiatif untuk datang kembali menghampiri meja Sungmin. Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, padahal ia belum berbicara hal inti pada Jay. Terkadang ia suka kesal dengan kinerja 'bagus' para pelayan Kona Beans, khususnya hari ini!

"Kami pesan _Ice Cappuccino _dan _Strawberry Milkshake_, lalu satu _Choco Rollcake_ dan _Strawberry Waffle_."

"Apakah itu saja?"

"_Ne_."

"Baik, pesanan Anda akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit. Terimakasih."

Dan pelayan itu pun pergi dari meja mereka berdua, meninggalkan Jay yang merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan dompet…serta Sungmin dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Perasaan ia belum bilang apa yang ingin ia pesan.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum ada lalat yang masuk. Tadi itu anggap saja sebagai traktiran dariku, sekarang lebih baik kau menuntaskan perkataanmu tentang_ namjachingu_-mu itu."

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, hingga—

.

Blush!

.

Tanpa dikomando wajahnya sudah merona hebat. _Darimana Jay hyung tahu?!_ Batinnya.

"Nah, nah, nah! Nah kan, lihat wajahmu sekarang. Kau tidak bersuara pun kurasa aku sudah akan tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, atau setidaknya aku sudah tahu mengenai siapa yang ingin kau katakan." Jay menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana seluruh wajah Sungmin sudah berubah warna. _Namja_ manis ini memang tidak berubah sejak dulu, selalu mudah ditebak olehnya.

Sungmin yang sudah tertangkap basah (?) hanya bisa mengulum bibir bawahnya, sedikit-sedikit ia mulai mencoba meredam wajahnya yang semakin terasa panas.

"Jadi, apa ingin kau bicarakan mengenai _namjachingu_-mu itu?"

Sungmin menelan saliva-nya agak berat. Dalam hati ia masih meragukan diri untuk mengatakannya pada Jay, tapi berhubung saat ini hanya Jay yang bisa ia mintai saran maka…tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Ia harus bertanya!

"_Hyung_, apa saat ini kau sudah punya pacar?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Di Jepang mungkin?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya itu? Bukankah harusnya—"

"Sudah, jawab saja _hyung_~"

Jay menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Sekali lagi, sifat Sungmin masih belum berubah juga. Tetap pemaksa, _well_, paling tidak menurutnya saja.

"_Ne_, pernah."

Sungmin mematung. _Pernah? Apa maksudnya?_

"Yahh pernah, itu artinya dulu aku memang punya pacar waktu aku masih SMA di Jepang, tapi kami berdua sudah putus sekitar satu tahun yang lalu." Jay sedikit menoleh ke atas, berpikir sejenak mengenai hubungannya dengan _his-ex_. "Dengan kata lain untuk jawabanmu, tidak, saat ini aku tidak punya pacar."

"Ahh.. begitu." ucap Sungmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Anggukan kepala Sungmin berhenti saat itu juga.

Kelihatannya untuk saat ini tidak ada lagi yang namanya basa-basi.

**o0o**

Setelah limabelas menit Sungmin berbicara, respon Jay adalah…

"Begitu saja?"

Sungmin memandang Jay tak percaya. "M-_mwo_?"

"Begitu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hey, Sungmin sudah berbicara panjang-lebar selama limabelas menit! Yah, meski terpotong sejenak saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, tapi tetap saja… kenapa yang ia dapat hanya jawaban tanpa minat seperti itu?

"_Hyung_, jangan bercanda. Aku sedang serius saat ini~" Sungmin sedikit merajuk pada Jay yang kini malah menyeruput minumannya tanpa beban_. Apa-apaan orang ini? Aku sedang serius, tapi ia malah tak menanggapiku sama sekali!_ Teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

Jay menaruh kembali minumannya dan beralih pada _cake_ coklat yang berada didepannya. "Aku mengerti, Min." ucapnya sambil memotong sedikit _cake_ tersebut lalu menyuapkannya kemulut.

"Mengerti apanya?! Jawabanmu saja seperti tidak punya minat begitu!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Dan berhentilah memakan kue itu, _hyung_, jawab aku dulu~" rengeknya kembali.

Jay tertawa sejenak melihat wajah imut dihadapannya sudah setengah memerah, _anak ini sudah kesal_. Katanya dalam hati. Daripada membuat anak kelinci (?) ini semakin kesal, Jay pun menaruh kembali _cake fork_ yang ia gunakan dan menghentikan suapannya sejenak.

"Baiklah, baik, maafkan aku Lee Sungmin. Aku akan berhenti makan, lihat, aku sudah tidak memegang apa-apa lagi."

Sungmin masih merengut menatap _namja_ yang saat ini sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada.

"Lalu untuk ceritamu barusan, kalau kau bertanya mengenai pendapatku…"

Rengutan diwajah Sungmin seketika menghilang, tergantikan oleh raut dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Inilah perkataan Jay yang sangat ia nantikan.

"…aku tidak yakin dengan keputusanmu."

Selesai berucap begitu, Jay kembali mengambil garpu kecil-nya dan menusuk potongan kue yang sudah ia potong sebelumnya. Perkataannya barusan sukses membuat seorang Lee Sungmin mematung dua kali. Dengan santai Jay memakan kuenya sampai habis, bahkan minumannya pun kini hanya menyisakan gelas dan sedotannya saja.

Hanya satu pikiran Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

Jay sungguh tidak berguna!

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Sudah hampir setengah jam _namja _dengan jaket kulit hitam ditubuhnya itu duduk dibangkunya sendiri, tidak, tadinya ia bersama seseorang, namun orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan raut kesal yang sangat kekanakan baginya. Yah.. Sungmin sudah pulang setelah menghabiskan kuenya sambil merengut sebal, bahkan minumannya pun ia seruput dengan kasar. Tak ayal _namja_ ini, Jay, berusaha menahan ledakan tawanya. Demi Tuhan, wajah Sungmin saat itu sangat lucu! Dan noda _waffle_ serta _milkshake_ dipipinya membuat _namja _manis itu semakin terlihat seperti bocah!

Lalu yang paling membuat _namja_ tampan ini semakin ingin tertawa, adalah saat ia mendengar Sungmin meminta saran padanya,

**.**

**.**

"_Jay hyung kan sudah pernah memiliki pacar, berarti hyung sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya perasaan was-was kan? Maksudku.. saat pacar hyung sedang tidak bersama hyung, pasti hyung akan merasa was-was jika pacar hyung didekati atau mendekati orang lain kan? Hyung pasti pernah merasakan perasaan itu, karena hyung sudah pernah memiliki kekasih jauh sebelum aku. Nah, aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin bercerita mengenai hal semacam itu…"_

"_Saat ini Kyuhyun, namjachingu-ku, sudah tiga hari menjalani kegiatan dikampusnya. Kata adik kelasku, Kyuhyun itu sangat terkenal dikampusnya meskipun umurnya merupakan yang termuda disana. Setelah mendengar perkataan adik kelasku, aku jadi merasa sangat was-was. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun didekati yeoja-yeoja centil atau mungkin mendekati namja-uke disana? Aku jadi sangat was-was, hyung~ karena Kyuhyun terlihat tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku, aku jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang aku sangat kepikiran! Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak bertemu dengan dia selama lebih dari sehari, padahal kami berdua selalu bersama…"_

"_Menurut hyung, apa aku boleh melakukan hal 'itu'?"_

**.**

**.**

Jay menutup mulutnya kembali saat ia mengingat bagaimana wajah Sungmin memandangnya penuh rasa minat, minat mendapatkan jawaban tentu saja. Ia tidak habis pikir, ternyata adik manisnya pernah hampir sampai ketahap…WOW! Ia dengan pacarnya saja baru sampai tahap _French-kiss_! _Namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah sangat mempengaruhi pikiran polos Sungmin, tapi paling tidak namurut Jay, itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Mungkin kalau Sungmin tidak memiliki _namjachingu_ seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan berakhir menjadi bocah selama bertahun-tahun!

_Baik, itu hanya menurut Jay saja…_

Ah, berbicara mengenai Kyuhyun, Jay jadi ingat sesuatu mengenai _namja_ itu—

.

.

.

_Deathglare_-nya.

.

.

Benar, _deathglare_. Jay masih ingat bagaimana sepasang _onyx_ pekat itu menatapnya dengan kadar kesinisan yang sangat kental dan terasa sampai kedalam tulangnya, tepat saat ia mencium Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang hanya ciuman singkat, tapi ia rasa ia sudah membangkitkan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ah, kalau dihubungkan dengan cerita Sungmin tadi, mungkin Sungmin lah yang terkena dampak negatifnya…atau dampak positif? Hahaha~ apapun itu, tetap saja tidak akan merubah yang sudah terjadi pada kelinci polos itu!

_Lalu mengenai saran untuk Sungmin…_

Sekejap saja senyum Jay terpasang diwajahnya. Dengan cepat ia merogoh kantung_ jeans_-nya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone silver_ dari dalam sana. Begitu ponsel ada ditangannya, dengan kilat ia langsung mencari nama "**Lee Sungmin**" didalam kontak ponsel. Ketemu!

"Mungkin setelah ini si Kyuhyun itu akan berterimakasih padaku~"

Jay semakin melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengetikan berbaris kalimat untuk sang '_target_' pesan.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

_**Lee Sungmin's Bedroom**_** — Pkl. 20:48 KST**

**.**

Sang pemilik kamar saat ini sedang terdiam dikasurnya, sebuah ponsel dengan apik berada digenggaman tangannya. Layar ponsel tersebut menyala dibagian aplikasi pesan masuk, tepatnya dipesan masuk yang telah ia buka.

_Pesan masuk dari Jay._

…

**Aku bilang '**_**tidak yakin**_**' bukan berarti '**_**tidak boleh**_**', Lee Sungmin.**

**Kalau kau merasa mampu melakukannya, kurasa tidak masalah.**

**Tapi sekali lagi kutanya,**

…**apakah kau BENAR-BENAR bisa melakukannya?**

—_**Sender**_**: Jay**_** Hyung**_

…

Sungmin menukikan kedua alisnya, mulutnya mendumal pelan—

.

.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Bukankah hanya tinggal meniru apa yang pernah Kyu lakukan padaku saja…? _Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**ToBeContinue**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

**.**

Bingung mau ngomong apa...? *plakk*

Oh iya, aku inget! Ada reviewer yang ngasih tahu aku kesalahan kecil-tapiFATAL di FF "Special Service Site", yaitu tipe kesembilannya gak ada~~ mianhae, jeongmal mianhae! Kayaknya gak ke save TT^TT nanti biar aku edit lebih teliti lagi untuk kedepannya. Dan masih banyak lagi typo yang kubuatttttt :'(\

JEONGMAL MIANHAE !

Hemm sepertinya itu saja hehe XD XD

**.**

Jja, want to give me a **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


End file.
